A Star To Guide Me
by therandomgoddess
Summary: An AU story set in the US. Aslan meets and falls in love with a young woman while in college and she inspires him to become a better person when she leaves to help her country. They each go through a lot and grow both together and apart. A simple love story told in an epic way. There is humor, romance, fluffy goodness, angst, and some non graphic sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan was slumped at the very back of the creative writing class utterly bored. It was stupid he had to take an elective he had no interest in so he could earn a degree that he didn't really want. His life had been planned out and he was just going along with it since he really had nothing better in mind. As one of the sons of the head of the Mafdir Corporation, he knew he had a cozy spot as vice president waiting for him at any of the companies they ran, all he had to do was go to college so here he was on his way to an uninspired degree since he hadn't even bothered to declare a major yet./p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His eyes wandered around the room looking idly at the other students. They settled on a girl with bright red and yellow hair, an outlandish color combination that made him stare. He had to wonder just what the girl had been thinking when she made that choice. In the world he grew up in no one would dare do something like that and it intrigued him even as the thought of what his family and friends would say played in his head.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The teacher started his lecture but Aslan found his eyes drifting back to the strange girl. For the next few weeks he just silently watched the back of her head and caught some glimpses of her here and there around the campus. He never got close enough to really make out all her features or talk to her since she was so removed from his normal life. Even so, he still speculated as to what she looked like and what kind of person she was.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"During the last class of the semester, the teacher had asked some of the students to read excerpts from their assignments to the class and red haired girl had been one of them. The girl had narrated with her head cast down, her voice soft and tinged with an accent Aslan couldn't quite place. Even though he found her voice intriguing, what really drew him in was her story. The way she wove her words and the passion and intensity that shone through as she described the heroine's journey had stirred him in a way nothing ever had before and planted a seed in him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Over the winter break he had gone back to his routine but had unconsciously started looking at things from a different perspective as the story still resonated in his heart and mind. Aslan was thrust into a whirlwind of activity and he had almost forgotten the girl until seeing an advertisement for hair color had brought his memory rushing back. He knew the chances of seeing her again were low and he was surprised at the sudden sharp ache in his chest at that thought.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan had come back from vacation with his family and entered his class with a heavy sigh. As he settled down his eyes went to the front of the class out of habit and there she was. At least, he thought it was her. He stared at her for a bit until her small gestures gave her away. It was then that he realized just how carefully he had watched her all those weeks since even the way she placed her notebook had become familiar to him. The girl turned around suddenly and scanned the crowd behind her. Aslan realized he had been staring and dropped his eyes to his book, suddenly shy about being found out.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After this, Aslan became determined to look at her more closely since the distance in the classroom meant he still didn't really know what she looked like. If he was honest with himself, he would also admit that he wanted to get to know her because she had come to represent a certain kind of freedom to him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"With this in mind he tried to catch her after class but she slipped out a side door before he could catch up to her. The next day he tried getting to class earlier but she had already beaten him there and she was so engrossed in her book he didn't want to interrupt her. After a few more misses, he had decided to think of a different tactic.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"One day as he sat down he looked for her again and didn't see her in her usual seat. He frowned and looked around, wondering if maybe she had sat elsewhere for once. When he didn't see her he went back to staring at her seat as if somehow he could will her into making an appearance. About an hour into the lecture he was anxious and had decided to ask the professor about her once class was over. He was deep in thought over this when he heard a soft voice above him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Is this seat taken?" the low soft voice rang pleasantly in his ears.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""No, go ahead and take it" he replied brusquely so as not to encourage the unknown woman. He had been approached on campus more than once when someone found out who his father was and he figured this was more of the same.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Thank you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The stranger settled down next to him as he continued taking his notes. A light pleasant scent of vanilla and warm sugar, reminiscent of a favorite candy, drifted from her and invaded his senses. He almost looked at her and at the last moment glanced down at the table they were sharing as she placed her notebook and pens on it. The gesture was very familiar to him and he frowned as he pondered this. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of wild color but the clatter of a pen falling on the floor drew his attention. Automatically, he bent to pick it up and his fingers closed around the hand that had gotten to the pen a fraction before he had. Aslan looked up and found himself captivated by a pair of gold colored eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She blinked and the spell broke. "Thank you again." she smiled as they sat back up.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan tried not to stare but it was difficult since he had no doubt this was the girl he had been thinking about, the red hair and the notebook were dead giveaways. He had built an image in his head as to what she looked like but the reality was much better. She was not a classic beauty, since her eyes were slightly narrow and her high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin gave her an unconventional look. Her lips were full and her mouth small, making her look like she was ready for a kiss even as she smiled lightly. Aslan was utterly charmed and thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You're welcome." he managed a weak smile in return before they both turned their attention back to the professor.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan had a hard time concentrating on the lecture as he became excruciatingly aware of the woman sitting beside him. His mind was racing trying to figure out the best way to start a conversation with her as the class was drawing to a close. He had turned and opened his mouth without a solid plan when she spoke.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I hate to impose on you but since I was late to class may I copy your notes from the beginning?" she asked hesitantly.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Of course, here you go. I have to warn you though, I didn't take that many." He slid the notebook to her, suddenly embarrassed about his lack of enthusiasm for the class.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Anything helps, thank you very much." She smiled brightly at him as she placed his notebook next to hers and began writing.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"A noise from the door just a few minutes later alerted them to the fact that other students were coming in.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The girl sighed as she closed the notebooks. "I forgot there was another class. Hopefully I can catch up with what I do have and the book." She held Aslan's notebook out to him. "Thank you though, I really appreciate it."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan shook his head "No, please, keep it and you can return it before the next class."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I can't do that, how will you study? You were already kind enough to let me copy this much." She held the notebook out again more insistently.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I don't have anymore classes today so if you are free we could go to the library and you can copy the notes there. Or we can meet in the evening if that would be better for you?" his palms were rather sweaty with nerves even as he congratulated himself on finding a way to spend more time with her in a quiet setting.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you any more than I already have." she packed her bag efficiently as she questioned him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""It's no imposition, I wouldn't offer if it were."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Later on would be best then. Shall we meet in the history section of the library around six?." she smiled at him as she waited.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Yes that would be fine."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Thank you, have a good day until then." the girl rushed out, leaving Aslan stunned still holding his notebook.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"****p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan had been nervous all day leading up to the meeting time. He had arrived early to ensure he snagged a good table for them so they wouldn't be disturbed since he hoped they would be able to talk and get to know each other a little.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He spotted her entering the library and waved her over.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You're early." she said smiling as she came close, holding out a hand in greeting. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm Alicia Orellana."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan shook her hand, noticing how small it was compared to his. Truth be told, all of her was rather small as she was a good 8 inches shorter than he was and had a rather delicate frame. Still, her grip was firm and she had no hesitation when she looked up at him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""My name is Aslan Mafdir." his eyes didn't leave her face as he introduced himself, waiting for the reaction his name usually caused. He was surprised to see that her expression didn't change at this news.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Nice to meet you." the girl put her bag down and arranged herself.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan sat down beside her then handed her his notebook "You don't know who I am?" He cursed himself a bit for asking that question, he had never liked people fawning over him due to his family yet here he was practically shoving it in her face.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "Other than the nice guy who is letting me copy his notes, I don't think I do. Should I?" she looked him over as she said this, taking in his tan skin, intense blue-gray eyes, thick black hair and handsome, almost pretty, features. "Sorry, I don't seem to recall meeting you before."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Please don't apologize, I'm the one who made a mistake. After all, if we had met before, I would not have forgotten a woman as beautiful as you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia blushed bright red and looked down at her notebook "Thank you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan was delighted at this turn of events. Not only didn't she know who he was, her reaction to his compliment showed him she wasn't like the vain and spoiled women he was used to. "After you are done copying the notes would you have some time to go over the assignment with me?p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Yes, of course." Alicia bent her head over the notebooks, pen flying swiftly over the paper.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"When she was done they talked over the assignment then the conversation flowed naturally into getting to know each other. He found out she was from a small tropical island called Santa Ana and her grades and talent had earned her a scholarship to study here. His eyes had widened when he had heard she had to work part time to make ends meet because her parents were too poor to help since he had never heard of such a thing before. She, in turn, found out he had an older brother named Heydar and his mother had passed away when he was young. The ease with which they talked meant that they didn't notice how late it was until the library started closing around them.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"They kept up their lively conversation as Aslan walked her home, sharing their enthusiasm as they discovered some interests they had in common.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""This is where I live." Alicia stopped in front of one of the dorms on campus. "It was really nice getting to know you today. Thank you again for your help."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan smiled. "The pleasure was mine. I hope we can continue getting to know each other. Can we exchange numbers so you can let me know when you have gotten to your room safe and sound?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After they exchanged numbers he watched her as she went inside and didn't leave till she texted him she was safe. As he made his way to his apartment, he saw a shooting star and stopped to make a silent wish, then continued on with a spring in his step and a strange new feeling welling up inside him. Even as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think of her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The next few weeks passed quickly. Aslan decided to sit up front next to her and had dedicated himself to his studies to impress Alicia, much to the amusement of the professor who taught the class they were both in.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He got to know more about her country and culture and told her more about his own. They talked about their families, their mutual likes and dislikes, hobbies, and their goals in life and found themselves growing closer with each day that passed. They had even more in common than they had originally thought and took pleasure in discussing anything and everything they had an interest in whether it was books, the latest blockbuster movie, or even scientific theory.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan became a frequent visitor at Mama Rocio's, a restaurant that served home style food from Santa Ana. The food had quickly become a favorite of his but it was the friendliness of the people as well as the fact that Alicia worked there that kept him going back again and again.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His world view was changing as he kept being exposed to new experiences and people and he began to take much more of an interest in his own life as well as that of others. Alicia's passion and drive, her determination to make the world a better place, and her enthusiasm for the things she held dear were infectious and Aslan found out he enjoyed history and and humanities once he started studying it without the jaded view he had when he had first started college.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Above all, what Aslan enjoyed most about was reading the stories Alicia wrote or listening to her as she spun yet another tale or talked about an idea she had.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"One night Alicia was rushing through the prep work for the next day, hoping to be able to leave a little earlier since Aslan had invited her to go to the fair with him. She saw him come in and waved as he sat down at his usual spot at the bar then went back to the task at hand.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Her boss, Rocio, spoke to her suddenly. "Mija, what is going on with you and Aslan anyway?p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""What do you mean?" Alicia kept her head down as she chopped, her face slightly flushed.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You know what I mean girl. Do you really think he comes here for the food? He might like it but he doesn't eat here when you are not working. I think you need to lock him down before anyone else does. A rich hottie like that won't be on the market for long." Rocio laughed and nudged Alicia.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""It's not like that, we are friends, I don't think he thinks of me as more than that. Anyway, I don't like him because he is hot and I have no idea if he is rich or not but that doesn't really matter."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Well then what does matter? Why do you spend time with him? I was surprised when he first started coming here cause he seemed like your typical spoiled brat."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia thought for a moment then answered slowly. "Well, he never struck me as spoiled, just naive. I think he was sheltered a lot but from the beginning he showed a lot of curiosity about everything. He's always game to try new things and has never once looked down on anyone else even if they are different from him. He's always kind, looks for ways to improve himself and he makes me laugh. He always listens to my flights of fancy without laughing, as a matter of fact, he encourages me. Add to that the fact that we have a lot of the same likes and dislikes and why wouldn't I want to spend time with him?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Rocio smiled and put a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "Sounds to me like you have it as bad for him as he does for you. Go on, get out of here and go to the fair. I can finish this up. Shoo. Go have fun and think about what I said."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia smiled back. "Thank you Mama. I will." She got ready to go quickly and headed to Aslan.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He smiled as he stood up and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. "Are you done for the night?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Yes. Let's go."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"They made their way to the fair where they ate some of the astonishing array of sweets, browsed the wares on display, and watched some performances. He tried and failed to win her a stuffed penguin at one of the carnival games but her smiles and laughter more than made up for any failure.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The two of them came to a spot where they could hear live music and he asked her to dance on a part of the field that was empty save for them. There, as their bodies swayed and the stars shone on them, they shared their first kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other, the spark that had been smoldering between them from the beginning now ablaze.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"When the song was over, Aslan took Alicia's hand and practically ran back to the merchant stalls with her. They reached a vendor that sold hand carved leather goods where Aslan made a quick purchase. He turned to Alicia and showed her that he had gotten matching bracelets that had a star with an A in the middle carved on them.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan placed one of the bracelets on Alicia's wrist "To commemorate tonight. Would you help me with mine?" He held his hand out to her and she gladly obliged, smiling broadly.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Afterwards, they had walked to her dorm hand in hand, talking softly and stopping often to exchange small kisses. They parted reluctantly at Alicia's door only after more feverish kisses were given and received. That night, each of them fell asleep smiling and clutching their phones as they had exchanged sweet texts late into the night.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Not even three days later their fragile and new found happiness started to splinter when the news came that Santa Ana, already unstable due to a poor economy and a corrupt government, had declared martial law which had sparked a civil war. The other countries surrounding them were circling like sharks, hoping to exploit the war for their own gain.p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia couldn't get a hold of her parents and the news seemed to be worse by the hour. She had been on the phone frantically looking for a way to get her parents and other family safely out but kept hitting obstacle after obstacle./p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan had quietly called home and gotten Heydar's help but they found that even with all their money and power there was little they could do against the current immigration laws which seemed to be stacked against certain kinds of people and lax towards others. He did find out he could keep Alicia safe and in school because of her visa even if he couldn't bring her family over.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"A few days after the war started Aslan woke up with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel like she was about to do something drastic as he recalled how frantic she had been the day before. He texted her a quick good morning but hadn't heard back from her by the time he got to class. She wasn't at her seat and his feeling of dread grew to the point that he rushed out towards her dorm as he called her. The phone rang and rang then went to voice mail no matter how many times he called.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"When he got to the dorm he sped right inside towards her room hoping she was ok. He knocked frantically but there was no answer and the door was locked tight.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After a few minutes of waiting Aslan wrote out a quick note to Alicia and stuck it in her door then went to his apartment to wait on her. He left her a voice mail expressing his concern, asking her to to come to his place, and assuring her that he would be there for her no matter what time she called or came by.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He distracted himself as the day wore on by firing off emails to all the people he could think of that might be of help and trying to read up on the laws and situation as well as he was able. Aslan kept glancing at his phone, making sure it was fully charged and operational so as not to miss her call when it came.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Around 7 o'clock he was debating calling for takeout when the doorbell rang. He wrenched the door open to find Alicia standing there and he immediately reached out to embrace her, crushing her against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes and when they broke apart Aslan realized they had both been tearing up. He reached a hand out to her face to wipe away the tears that spilled from her eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I was worried about you." he said softly as he drew her inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia turned to face him. "I know, I'm sorry. I just had a lot to do and I wanted to see you in person to talk about my plans. First though, have you eaten? I brought food from Mama's." she held up a bag that seemed to be bursting with food.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I was just thinking of getting something to eat, so thank you. This way please." he lead her towards the sofa and gestured at her to sit down while he went to get plates. They served themselves and ate in silence, neither wanting to break the small peace they had found.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan finally broke the quiet after he noticed she had only taken a few bites. He grasped one of her small hands in his frowning when he realized how pale and weak she seemed. "Alicia, whatever it is, please tell me, we can work this out together."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Let's get these plates cleaned up and then we can talk."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""No, leave them, I'll clean them later. Whatever you have to say is much more important right now." he tried to pull her closer.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She resisted and looked down. "Aslan, I've made a decision. I am leaving tomorrow to go back to Santa Ana. I joined a rescue organization and I will work translating for the doctors and other people who are going to aid in the humanitarian efforts. I hope to be able to find my family, of course, but I'm going to help as many people as I can however I can. There is no way I can sit here in comfort while my people are suffering." she looked up at those words, determination lighting her eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Her resolution evoked a lot of feelings for Aslan, fierce pride in her strength of character, deep hurt, but most of all, love. He knew now that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with her and that even as she was breaking his heart he was falling deeper for her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan reached out for her again and this time she let herself fall into his embrace. He stroked her hair as he talked in a rush. "Please don't leave, I am sure we can figure something out. I've been calling and emailing people trying to get help since this whole thing started. I just didn't want to say much until I knew I had something solid. Just give me time. You will see, we can make a difference and you can stay."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia laughed as she sobbed and pushed herself away from him. "I know you are doing your best but what can a college student do?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He took a deep breath and answered "Alicia, my father is the owner of the Mafdir Corporation, he is one of the richest men in the world. I didn't want to say anything before this because you saw me for me rather than for my money and I wanted to keep it that way, I'm sorry. Heydar and I are his sole heirs and we have been setting up a foundation to provide for the people of your country and we are about to make a big donation. As soon as I can, I promise, I will get your family over here."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia stared at him in shock then shook her head "I think I get your reasons for not saying anything but you are naive if you think your donations will actually reach the people that need them. What will happen is that the different factions will intercept it and give it all to the soldiers or sell it at ridiculous prices. This is nothing new. No, the only way to do anything to help is to do something concrete in person."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Then I will go with you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""No, you can't. Especially if you are heir to a fortune, your life would be in danger constantly." Alicia's voice trembled as she spoke.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I don't care about the danger. I want to be by your side, helping you and protecting you." he pulled her back towards him and hugged her tightly. "We can face any danger together. But even so, please wait before we go. If you leave now your visa will be canceled and with the current laws you might not be able to get back. Let me make some arrangements first, then we can go." he looked at her eyes shining with hope.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia wanted to argue with him about going but could tell he wouldn't listen to her. "I don't care about my visa. I just know I need to go as soon as I can and if that means not being able to come back here so be it. I am prepared for that consequence."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""There is one thing we could do to make sure you can come back. Alicia, I love you and I don't want to lose you. Marry me, then you can come and go as you please. Not only would you be married to a citizen, you would be a Mafdir and your influence would reach far. Please." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia returned the kiss hesitantly at first then grew slightly bolder as their passion flared up. She pushed him away suddenly as she realized she was losing herself in his kisses. "Aslan, no, we shouldn't get married on impulse. Our emotions are all over the place and we can't make a rational decision like this."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan picked up her hand and put it against his heart. "What I feel for you is real and won't change. I am pretty sure I loved you from the first moment I saw the back of your head. Honestly, I didn't expect you to say yes though I had hoped you would. Your pride, stubbornness, and rationality, those things that made you say no, are all you and part of why I love you so much. At least think about it. Even if you don't love me back now I would like the chance to earn your love. Please stay until I can arrange to go with you." he brought the hand he had been holding and kissed her palm.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I do love you Aslan, it's why I am saying no to getting married. I…" Alicia was interrupted by a bruising kiss that left her senses reeling. The kisses grew more insistent as they clung to each other.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He pulled away from her for a moment. "You have no idea how happy hearing those words made me. Please, stay the night and let me love you, in the morning we will figure things out together." Now that he knew that they both felt the same way, he was desperate to become one with her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia hesitated, guilt and desire welling up in equal measure. "I… I'm not sure." she looked down trying to hide all the turmoil that was whirling inside her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Would this be your first time? Is that why you are hesitating?" Aslan asked softly.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia looked at him and nodded as she blushed, "Yes, it would be and it's one of the reasons."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan himself blushed and smiled shyly. "It would be mine too. I have had the opportunity before but have never gone through with it. I never knew why I held back until this moment. Now I know I was waiting for you." He leaned forward and kissed her again, gathering her up in his arms to get as close as possible. Aslan broke off the kiss and looked at her, his eyes dark with equal measures of love and desire. "I will understand if you don't want to and it won't change my feelings for you. At least let me hold you while we sleep."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"With those sincere words Alicia felt like a dam had burst within her and she kissed him, pouring all the passion and love she felt for him into it. "Be gentle with me." She stood up and held a hand out to him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan felt like his heart had skipped a beat at these words and he took her hand as he stood up and lead her to his bedroom.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Their awkward fumblings and shy explorations gave way to sighs and moans of pleasure that lasted well into the night as they expressed their feelings for each other through their tender lovemaking.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan had fallen asleep at last while mumbling sweet words of love that pierced Alicia's heart and hardened her resolve. She watched him sleep for a bit then kissed his forehead. "I love you." she whispered as she eased her way out of the bed they had shared.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She dressed quickly and quietly then went to the living room and wrote a note. After one last look towards the bedroom, she slipped out of the front door into the dawn and towards an uncertain future.p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"A few hours later Aslan stirred and reached an arm out but encountered nothing but cold sheets. He groaned in frustration and buried his face in his pillow thinking he had dreamed the events of the previous night as he had countless times before. It was only when he shifted and realized he was naked that he sat up with a start and winced at some unexpected soreness. As he looked around he noticed the evidence of their lovemaking on his sheets and he froze in panic as all the events of the previous night, both good and bad, hit him./p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Heedless of his naked state, he ran to the living room hoping he'd find her there reading or writing but was met with silence when he called her name. As he made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed he noticed she had cleared the dishes away from the coffee table and in their place lay a single sheet of paper addressed to him. He sat heavily on the sofa and began to read.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Aslan,p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"I hope you can read this, I took great pains to write it so you could since you always complained about my weird handwriting.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"I know, I am sorry, I should get on with what I really need to say but even as I write this I am wavering in my intent and somehow, don't want to put these words to paper.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"I hope you can find it in your heart to one day forgive me for leaving you. Believe me, it's one of the hardest things I have ever had to do and inside I am railing at the injustice of it all, how we found each other only to be split apart by circumstances so soon afterwards. But this is something I have to do and I have to do it without you. I know you said you don't care for your own safety but you would be putting everyone else in constant danger if you came along. I am sorry to be harsh but that's the reality of war and of the place I come from.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Your offer of help with your fathers connections and your proposal were very sweet but it served to highlight the differences between us and I knew I wouldn't be able to make you understand and you would needlessly throw your life away, which is one of the reasons why I chose to leave in this rather cowardly fashion.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Knowing you love me and that we shared our first time with each other (and it was a wonderful experience that I will treasure forever) sustains me even as I feel guilt over stealing some fleeting moments of happiness in your arms because of the hurt I know I am causing you. I want you to know I almost stayed, almost shut my eyes against what I have to do, because basking in your love felt so right.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"That is another reason I'm leaving like this. I was afraid I would be undone all over again if I looked at your face and heard my name on your lips once more. I know that wouldn't have been the right choice though, it would just have been running away from my responsibility and I know that eventually I would no longer be the woman you fell in love with.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"So please, I beg you, for both our sakes, don't come after me. The best you can do for me is to continue with your plans. Now that you know how the government operates maybe you can find ways of getting around that and provide sustenance and aid directly to those who need it. You said you were calling and emailing people on my family's behalf. Maybe you can do that on behalf of the hundreds, if not thousands of children and other people whose lives are being torn apart rather than just my family.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Most of all, pray that this conflict will end soon and that my country can have the peace it so desperately needs. That the people don't suffer much more than they already have.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"I love you and always will. If you do find it in your heart to forgive me after all, I will find a way to come back to you. That is a promise I make with all the love I have in my heart.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aliciap  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"PS I am wearing the bracelet you bought for me as a symbol of my commitment to come back to you if you'll have me and to remind myself that we may be apart but we still share the same sky. I will write once I am able but I will understand if you don't write back."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He crumpled the letter then smoothed it out since he wanted to be able to treasure one of the few keepsakes he had of her. Aslan leaned back on the couch to think, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Anger at her for leaving, then at himself for not listening gave way to sadness. After a while he came to the conclusion that she was correct in all she had said and decided then and there to do much more than just pray and send money. He was going to do his best to change things for the better in much deeper ways.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan grabbed his phone and called her hoping she hadn't left yet and would be able to answer.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Hello? Aslan? I'm about to board the plane, I don't have much time, I'm really sorry." Her sweet voice, shaking with apprehension, came over the phone and he closed his eyes in thanks to whatever deity was watching over them.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Alicia, I just got your note. There is nothing to forgive. I understand why you feel this way and I hope you can forgive me for putting you in this position. I should have supported you and seen you off with a smile. If you can forgive me, I will hold you to that promise to come back to me. I will wait for you to return, I love you." He inhaled deeply to get his breath back as he waited for her answer.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I love you too and I will come back to you, I swear it."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Please be safe and I will do what I can from here. Write to me. Oh and please love, before you go, send me a picture of you wearing that bracelet. I'll wear mine as well, for the same reason." Aslan held back his tears and tried to force a smile into his voice so she could face her future with a lighter heart.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia's breath caught in her throat at those words. "I will, would you do the same for me? I have to go if I want to get this picture to you on time. I love you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Love you too." Aslan was already searching for his bracelet as he hung up the phone. He could tell she had been crying as well and it tore him up but he was also feeling better knowing he was going to be able to help in his own way and that they would be able to be together again.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan found his bracelet and put it on as he vowed his own commitment to her. He snapped his picture and sent it quickly and got hers in return around the same time. She had texted him a picture of her in clothes he hadn't seen before, her hair tucked away in a cap, her wrist held high so he could see the bracelet. As he was looking at the picture another text came in from her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""While I appreciate the naked pic you better be reserving those for me alone. Put some clothes on and take a new picture that I can show others without wanting to strangle them for ogling what's mine."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan blushed as he had completely forgotten he was still naked. He did as she said and hoped she still hadn't gotten on the plane as he hit send along with another heartfelt message of love.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His phone chimed and he looked at the message eagerly. "Got it, thanks. I will try to see if it can be printed out so I have it since I won't have use of my phone after we leave the capital. Love you. Boarding now so it might be a while before you hear from me again."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After a shower, Aslan started firing off emails and looking things up as he ate, trying to get advice on his next course of action and to distract himself from fretting over what was happening to Alicia. One of his fathers advisers, intrigued with the young man's sudden enthusiasm, decided to call him and they spent hours formulating a plan. By the end of the day, Aslan had a mentor to guide him and a solid plan. What he did not have, however, was word from Alicia and it was making him anxious.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Finally, just as he had decided to sleep an email came in.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I've landed safely, I don't know if the news reported the fact we had some difficulties with landing and being let in but we are completely safe and unharmed. I wanted to let you know as soon as I could so you don't worry.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"They tell me we're stuck here in the airport for a few hours which is driving me crazy because I just want to get started already. Still no word from my family and there is absolutely no news from my hometown which I expected but still worries me a lot. Thankfully, that's to be our second stop after we leave here so I will have news, good or bad.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Apparently the communications system is down all over so it will be difficult to do more than write letters the old fashioned way once I'm off the airport since the satellite phone is to be used only for emergencies. You might not get any letters for a long time and then get a whole bunch at once.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The volunteer group has yours and Rocio's information so they will try to keep you both updated. I figured you would want that. If you don't, just let them know and they won't bother you. It's weird seeing my hair back to it's natural color, every time I look in the mirror I wonder who that is.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"I slept on the plane so I'm all keyed up. Oh, I'm writing that story we discussed as I can. Want me to send it along with the letters as I write it or all at once?p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Geez I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I know it's late so you probably won't see this till you wake up and by then I'll be gone but I wanted to get this out to you. I miss you, you became such a big part of my life in the last few months and now everything I do reminds me of you.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Love,p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He typed a quick email back as he powered on his laptop. "If you are still around and you have a webcam on that computer can you get on skip? Username is same as my email. If not, I understand."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan logged on and prayed, not realizing he had been holding his breath until he let it all out in a whoosh when the telltale chime of a request came through.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Seeing Alicia on that grainy video feed felt like a punch in the gut since the reality of the situation really hit him then. What little he could see behind her just looked so different and foreign compared to what he was used to. The changes in her appearance also threw him off. She was wearing what he could now tell was a uniform and even though she had told him she had changed her hair color it was still a shock.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You look different." he blurted out then berated himself for that.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia patted her hair nervously. "Yeah, I figured I needed to go back to the natural color to blend in better. It's already going to be nerve wracking enough with having to translate, I don't want to draw even more attention to myself. On campus no one cared, here, it's a different story. Plus, I want people to take me seriously which they won't otherwise. You don't like it?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Oh it's fine. You know you're beautiful no matter what color your hair is. It's just a shock seeing the change and the uniform. It kind of makes you seem so much farther away."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I think I know what you mean. Seeing you like this is weird. It's hard to believe that less than 24 hours ago we were… uh…" Alicia trailed off in embarrassment as she realized what she had been about to say.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alan grinned "What were you about to say? We were what?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You know what I was going to say, I can't say it out loud, there are other people around you know, they might hear."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You could always put on headphones." Aslan's grin grew broader at the slight blush that was spreading across Alicia's face.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""People could still hear me talking." she replied weakly.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He typed out a quick message "Last night was the best night of my life. Not only did you tell me that you love me but we also became one. Being inside you felt like what being in heaven must feel like. I promise, I will learn much more about it and next time we see each other I will make it as pleasurable as possible for you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia turned scarlet to the roots of her hair when she read that and covered her mouth with her hands before typing out a reply. "Mine as well. However, I don't know how you are planning to learn more but I wouldn't like if it you laid a hand on another woman."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan looked at the camera seriously and spoke "I would not do that, ever, you are delbar-am, meaning the one who holds my heart in my father's language." He stopped talking then typed out "I can read then get hands on experience when I get my hands on you again."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She buried her face completely in her hands at those words much to his amusement. After a moment she finally spoke again. "You are too sweet, what did I ever do to deserve you?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I think it's me who doesn't deserve you. I dread the thought of you waking up one day and realizing there are better men out there than me."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Not possible, you also hold my heart mi vida."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"A hand landed on Alicia's shoulder, making her jump, and she looked up at the man standing next to her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""The two of you are so sweet it's giving me diabetes. Orellana, I hate to break this up but it looks like we're going to leave earlier than expected. You can have five more minutes with lover boy there." the owner of the voice walked away and Alicia face the camera again.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Who was that?" Aslan asked feeling a slight stab of jealousy.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""One of the doctors. He just got out of medical school and got his license then joined right up. He's a funny guy, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by what he said." Alicia explained quickly but her explanation didn't do anything to ease Aslan's mind, rather, it made things a little worse.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I see. As long as he knows not to try to play doctor with you I'm fine." he tried to inject humor in his face and voice so as not to worry her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia smiled at the camera, unshed tears swimming in her eyes. "Even if he tried he wouldn't get very far, I did just say there is no other man for me. Anyway, I guess I better be going. Thank you. When I left I thought you would never want to talk to me again and instead you forgave me, you are telling me you still love me and will wait for me and I just can't express what it means to me."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""No, thank you for logging on and letting me see your beautiful face again and letting me hear how you feel about me. I love you Alicia, please, please be safe and come back to me soon."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I love you too Aslan.I promise, I will." she blew a kiss towards the camera and logged off.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan reached towards his laptop as if he could capture her image. "Damn, I wish I could have recorded that." he shut down his laptop with a sigh and went to sleep, lost in thought over the changes the next few months would bring.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan had declared a major in Social Sciences with the intent of learning more about the world and going to law school right after he graduated. He was working hard to get the best grades possible, hoping to be able to accelerate through his education. The shift in his attitude impressed his family, friends, and teachers even as they wondered what had brought about this change.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Every day he anxiously checked his computer and mail box for communication from his beloved and even though he knew in theory that it was likely to take a while to hear from her again, he still couldn't help the disappointment he felt when another day would end without a word. Aslan was also very faithful in writing to her daily, even if some days it was just a small scribble.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Two weeks after Alicia had left, Aslan opened his mailbox to find a thick yellow envelope emblazoned with the volunteer groups seal. Hastily, he ripped it open and looked inside to find several smaller envelopes stuffed inside. He entered his apartment quickly, dropping his keys in the plate by the door with a clatter as he made his way to the sofa.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan reached in and pulled out his newfound treasure. As he skimmed over the envelopes, he realized that she had written the dates on the outside so he started putting them in order, smiling at her strange but achingly familiar handwriting and frowning at the various smudges and wear and tear he could see.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Marveling at his own patience, he finished sorting the letters, then reached for the first one, trying not to rip the letter in his eagerness.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Mi vida (that means my life in Spanish, I figured I should tell you that)p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"It's been a few hours since I logged off and I'm still riding that high and grinning like an idiot. I'm also blushing at random times thanks to you. Neither of those things has escaped the attention of the group and of course the Dr. had to go tell them about the bits of our conversation he heard so they've been teasing me a bit. I don't care though, they can tease me me all they want, won't change a thing.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The clinic had been ransacked before we got here but it had been expected so we came prepared. They made me take a break before we get started so I took the opportunity for this. I probably shouldn't even write and bother you so much, I know you have a lot going on with school but it makes me feel closer.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"You never said if you want me to send you the story as I write it so I will put all those in a separate envelope for now if I even get the chance to write.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"It feels so good yet so bad being back here. Good because the smells, the sights, the sounds are things I grew up with and it brings the good memories back and I have been homesick. However, it's also bad because of the frightened faces I see, the men with weapons patrolling the area, the once pristine capital now in shambles. I have to have hope that we can fix this but right now it's hitting me all at once and it's rather frightening. Truthfully, all I want to do is hide under a blanket or run back to you as quickly as possible and my resolve keeps wavering but I need to stand strong. I didn't leave only to run back with my tail between my legs, a pathetic little girl hiding in some fancy dorm while these poor children go hungry and all these people have lost their homes or family.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Sorry for rambling and sorry for worrying you with this. I'm tempted to rip up this letter and not send it so you don't get upset but I have a feeling you will have seen the news and worry more. Ah, I gotta go for now.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Love youp  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan rubbed his chest as if to ease the ache in his heart that reading the letter had caused. Reading about how frightened she was made him want to run to the airport straight away and it took all his strength not to do just that, especially since he knew her well enough to know that she had more than likely downplayed a lot of things. He had to smile at her description of her dorm being fancy because that tiny, dreary room she had lived in was anything but that.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He reached for the next letter and began to read.p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "Dear Aslan:/p  
>blockquote style="margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 20px; padding: 1px 0px 1px 20px; border-width: 0px 0px 0px 2px; border-left-color: #e6e6e6; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"<br>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"We're settling in pretty well, I share a room with a Japanese girl named Senri, she's one of the nurses and is really funny, kind of cute too with wavy dark brown hair. I think she might have a crush on one of the organizers and he … "/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "… so that's what happened there! Since today was the first time I had a chance to sit down and do anything other than work for a while that was a great moment for me. I am sorry that my letters are sometimes just a few sentences but I am trying to make sure to keep in touch. I love and miss you so much. We seem to be getting organized here though so that's good. That reminds me, I should tell you about…"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""… I was so excited when I saw it! My first time seeing a hibiscus with that color combination.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Oh, they have me working more and more in the medical facilities rather than with the other groups, the patients know I'm one of their own so they trust me more than the Dr.'s themselves. Dr. Chernenkov has had it the worst though. He's tall, wears his blonde hair in a braid and has blue eyes, not someone you normally see walking around Santa Ana you know? Plus, he's young, he graduated High School around age 12 and immediately started on the path to being a Dr. It's no wonder people here feel like they can't trust him completely. It frustrated him at first but I think he understands now and he's asked that I be permanently assigned to him." Aslan choked a bit on the milk he had been drinking when he read this particular part of her letters. It worried him a bit she was in the company of someone so accomplished, especially as compared to himself. He tried to set that aside so he could concentrate on reading the rest.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "I miss you so much, I miss hearing you laugh and the way you look when you're puzzling over one of your assignments. I miss talking about books and games with you and hanging out and just watching a movie with you. Last night I dreamed about you, about holding your hand and talking and just being together and I was so happy. It helped me get through the day though, knowing I will be able to do that again."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan finally put down the last letter and stretched. Reading Alicia's letters had made him feel closer to her for those moments and he had been reluctant to put them down. He had seen the girl he knew and loved in the letters but also learned some new things about her and it made him smile.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"However, he had decided that in the morning between classes he was going to put in a call and have this Dr. Chernenkov investigated to make sure Alicia was safe, at least, that's what he was telling himself as he prepared himself for sleep.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"***p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"A few days later in Santa Ana, Alicia got her first bundle of letters. She hadn't really expected much because he hated writing so had been pleasantly surprised to receive it. Alicia kept them on her and read as she could between patients.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""First thing I want to tell you is that I am going to try to write every day even if it's a bit. Second thing is that I already miss you and I hadn't realized just how much your scent surrounded me till I noticed I couldn't smell it anymore. It kind of made me miss you a lot more. I think I'll have to go buy some to help me sleep, you buy that at that bath shop right? What was it? Cozy sugar vanilla something? I'll figure it out when I go. Anyway, I have news about school, I declared a major and…" Alicia's eyebrows raised when she read about his plans. She checked the date and realized it was dated only a day after they had last spoken and that was even more of a shock for her. For him to act so decisively was a bit of a change but a good one in her mind.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I'm finding I'm liking school all of a sudden, it's a bit late in the semester to really bring up all of my grades but I have plan in that direction. Oh, people are asking about you, what should I tell them? Do you want me to give them your information so they can write you? Professor Stanley gave a lecture on Santa Ana today, I wish I had known a lot of this before but I talked to him after class and…"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Sorry this is so short, it was a really hectic day today and I just wanted to let you know I love and miss you. I am including some pictures for you in this letter, hope they aren't too bent." Alicia looked in the envelope and pulled out the pictures he had mentioned and saw there were some individual shots of him, Rocio and some friends as well as some group shots. She smiled and tucked them away carefully.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""… I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that one but really, it was an accident! Oh, I got my first A today, felt better than I thought it would. I also met a foreign student named Ren who is helping me with some of the science I need to learn, he's an interesting guy. And I did buy some of that stuff, the salesgirl looked at me funny when I said it was for me but when I explained it all she gave me some extra samples so I could send some to you, you should get a little package if they allow it, I won't tell you all that's in it in case."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "Are you ok?" Senri's voice reached out across the room and Alicia realized she had been tearing up.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I'm fine, just reading some letters from my boyfriend. Hey, want to see some pictures?" Alicia pulled them out and showed her friend as they talked.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"*****p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Over the next few months more letters were exchanged and they got to know each other in a way they hadn't before, even as they were changing with their experiences. The changes, rather than driving a wedge between them, made them closer to each other as they each found new things to love and admire about each other.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" Alicia still hadn't been able to get to her village but had heard her parents were safe so had set herself to the task at hand. She was normally not the kind of girl who kept a journal but this experience was so surreal to her at times she had decided to keep one during her stay and document all that she saw as well as stories of some of the other victims of this war.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan on his part had made sure the foundation had gotten off the ground and into capable hands and done what he could to accelerate his progress through school, through taking on extra coursework, working through the summer, and sitting for a variety of tests, even though he had to promise a new laboratory to get them to make an exception.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" Not only did he want to start making a difference as soon as possible, he wanted to be able to show Alicia he was just as good as Dr. Chernenkov or at least close to it. After some investigation, Aslan had found out the Dr. had indeed been a child prodigy and had overcome a background similar to Alicia's. While she had never spoken of the man in anything other than friendly terms, it still worried Aslan quite a bit, especially after reading the articles about how the handsome Dr. had so many admirers.p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan checked his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Alicia's plane was supposed to have landed already and he was anxious considering the fact that it had been about five months since she had left and every minute added to that separation seemed like an eternity./p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" He hadn't been able to get permission for her to travel back to the US for her two weeks of rest and relaxation so he had arranged for them to meet up at one of the few islands in the vicinity that was letting in people from Santa Ana. Luckily, a friend of the family owned a vacation house on the beach they had graciously allowed them to use for the duration of their stay. Not so luckily, the airport could at best be described as small and shabby which added to his anxiety, especially after the rough landing he himself had experienced the day before.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The voice coming over the loudspeaker informed him that her plane had landed and he stood up so he could watch the doors. Nervously, he smoothed his hair down and checked over the flowers he carried almost as if he were making sure they hadn't all of a sudden disappeared while he wasn't looking. After what seemed like years she finally appeared through the doors and their eyes locked. They rushed towards each other and Aslan caught and picked her up as she flung herself at him, their lips crashing together in a heartfelt kiss.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The finally broke apart and he set her down gently then wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you. Damn, I missed you." Aslan dropped a kiss on the top of her head.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I love and missed you as well." Alicia buried her face in his chest, the familiar scent of his cologne making her relax into his embrace.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Let's get your bags so we can go on to where we're staying, I know you must be tired and hungry by now." Aslan gave her one last hug and stepped back.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia's eyes grew wide. "My bag! I was carrying it when I got off the plane, I must have dropped it!" She turned around frantically looking for her bag and to her relief spotted it a few steps away. After dodging the other passengers and retrieving it, she made her way back to Aslan who greeted her with a sheepish smile as he held out a battered bouquet to her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I dropped this as well. I'm sorry it got a bit damaged, I promise to get you new ones as soon as I can. Here, trade with me." Aslan took the bag from Alicia and handed her the flowers.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You don't have to get me a new flowers, these are lovely." Alicia smiled as she looked at the array of hibiscus in colors ranging from red to yellow to white with some having a mixture of colors. Nestled among the hibiscus were some white star shaped flowers. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I am beyond happy you remembered how much I love these."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Of course I remembered, how could I forget? As you can see, I even figured out that you like the unusually colored ones without you having to tell me. The star shaped ones are as a reminder of my promise to you." He took her free hand and entwined his fingers with hers as he went in the direction of the baggage claim. "Let's go and get the rest of your luggage."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Actually, this is all I have. I packed light when I left the US and I haven't kept much of that either so we can head straight out."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan stopped in his tracks and stared down at her in confusion. "Why haven't you kept your clothes?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I have my uniforms and other people needed those clothes more than I did." Alicia shrugged then tugged on his hand as she started walking again. "Let's go, you're right that I'm starving and I really want a hot shower."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He shook his head at this casual pronouncement and made a mental note to make sure that clothes got sent in his next package to her as well as through the foundation.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "Do you at least have a bathing suit?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I don't actually, I don't really have any use for them in Santa Ana so didn't take one. I do have some shirts and shorts, I should be fine."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'll buy you one and don't even think of arguing about this with me, you wouldn't want to deprive me of seeing you in a bathing suit would you?" The look he shot her left her no doubt what he was imagining.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia's face turned slightly pink. "Well if you put it that way I guess I can't refuse."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""This way." Aslan made his way to the gift shop he had spotted earlier and was relieved to see they had what he was looking for. "Here we go, what size are you?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I'm not sure what size I am anymore, I think I've lost weight since I left so I'd have to try them on but let's wait till tomorrow to do this, I'm not really up to trying things on a the moment, I feel kind of gross after the flight."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan looked at her and realized that she was right, it seemed she had lost some weight. He picked up a few suits and held them up against her one by one eyes narrowed as he did so.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""What are you doing?" Alicia's face reflected her puzzlement.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I figure I can get a basic idea and go from there." Aslan nodded decisively and turned back to the rack where he selected an armful of clothing and headed to the cash register, Alicia trailing behind him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""That's too much! A lot of that might not fit, really I'm fine without one or waiting."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "This is something I want to do, you can always give away what you don't use." At the register he also picked out a few pairs of sunglasses before paying. "Thank you sir, have a great day." He waved at the cashier then took Alicia's hand again as he led her to the parking lot.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"They reached the rental car and after putting the bags in the trunk Aslan drew Alicia to him and covered her mouth with his own. Their kiss deepened and he pressed her against the side of the car as he got closer. They clung to each other lost in their own world till the sound of a horn startled them and they broke apart out of breath.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan looked at her, a small blush spreading across his face. "Sorry I got carried away, I just seem to lose my senses around you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""It's ok, I got carried away too." Alicia smiled as he opened her door and helped her get seated.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After getting himself settled he pulled out of the airport and on to the road. "I arranged for us to stay at a house on the beach about half an hour away and I made sure there is enough food to last the whole week. We can eat there unless you'd rather stop on the way and eat somewhere else?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Eating at the house sounds like an excellent plan. I can whip up something quick."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I'll fix something while you shower."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You cook?" Alicia stared at Aslan's profile as he drove.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He glanced at her briefly, a small smile on his face. "I'm not great at it but I do know how to make some things, I've learned to be more independent in the last few months."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I'm sorry, I didn't meant to imply anything."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan picked up her hand and squeezed it gently. "No need to apologize, I was pretty useless when we first met. You've inspired me to do new things."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Oh."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"They lapsed into silence, suddenly nervous and unsure when they realized they were together and alone after so long. They kept a tight grip on each other's hands and kept stealing glances at the other one as if making sure the other was really there.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia rolled her window down suddenly when they got near the beach and inhaled. "Oh wow, the sea smells just like home. I haven't been to the beach in Santa Ana and really, everything looks so different because of the war it hasn't felt like home. This is really close though, I hadn't realized just how much I missed everything, even the weird swampy smell from the mangroves." She pointed at a cluster of trees along the shoreline.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan burst out laughing. "I've missed your enthusiasm. If you want we can stop there for a moment?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Uh, no thanks, the smell is a lot worse up close and I don't miss it that much. The beach will be fine."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Whatever you want to do this week, name it, we can go sightseeing, stay in, doesn't matter"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia turned to Aslan with a smile. "It's enough just being with you." As she looked at him, the movement of his hair blowing in the wind caught her eye. She stared and her head tilted as her smile disappeared and her brows drew together.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He glanced at her and noticed her look. "What?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She reached out and slid her hand in his hair letting the strands flow through her fingers like water as she moved closer, intent on what she was looking at. "It's not my imagination, your hair is longer than last time I saw you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I've been letting it grow out, thought about letting it get long."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Why? What prompted that change all of a sudden? You were always very meticulous about getting your hair cut regularly."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I thought you'd like it." Aslan's cheeks took on a slightly pink hue.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia blinked at him and stopped running her fingers through his hair in her surprise. "Why did you think I'd like long hair?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Well, I noticed a lot of women seem to find men who have longer hair attractive, men like" He stopped talking abruptly, his cheeks now an even brighter color.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "Like who?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Oh, uhm no one."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Well it doesn't matter, I think your hairstyle is sexy on you but it's up to you if you want to change it, I'll still find you attractive."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan took her hand and kissed it then they fell silent again as their shyness resurfaced.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After only a few more minutes, Aslan pulled into a driveway lined with Flamboyan trees still in full bloom, their abundant red flowers making the trees look like flames dancing in the wind.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The house tucked at the end of the driveway was a two story Spanish colonial style with white walls and the traditional curved red tiled roof.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I thought you would be a lot more comfortable in something smaller so I asked if we could use the guesthouse." Aslan glanced at her as he drove around to the back and parked in front of a smaller house in the same style. "If you prefer we can still use the big house."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""The small one is perfect but if you would rather be in the other one I don't mind at all."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan leaned over and kissed her. "As you said earlier, just being with you is enough. If it made you happy, I'd sleep outside with only the stars as my blanket. Let's go delbar-am, your hot shower awaits. I'll get the bags, meet me at the door." He slipped out of the car without another word leaving a speechless Alicia staring after him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"After a moment of stunned silence Alicia got out of the car and stretched then headed to where Aslan was waiting. He led her through the beautifully decorated house to a big bedroom at the back. "The bathroom is right through there. I'll go and fix something to eat, take your time." He laid the bags on the bed and hurried out.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia shook her head bemused and did as he suggested. In the bathroom she noticed that he had set out her favorite body wash along with a few other items to make her feel at home. Smiling at his kindness she stepped into her first real hot shower in months.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Once out of the shower and dressed she headed towards the kitchen and stopped at the door to watch him setting the small table by the window. "I'm sorry I took so long, nothing makes you feel quite as clean as a really hot shower and I was enjoying it."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He looked up smiling at those words. "It's no problem, you can always take as long as you need. Dinner is ready if you're ready to eat."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"As they ate the breeze that came through the open window carried the sound of the waves towards them and the atmosphere became more relaxed. They cleaned up together then headed to the patio. They sat side by side on a small outdoor swing overlooking the ocean and rocked gently as they watched the sun set over the gentle waves lapping the shore. Alicia laid her head on Aslan's shoulder and their hands joined together as they took in the peaceful scene.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia yawned and Aslan looked at her in concern as he brushed her hair back from her forehead. "You seem tired, we should get to bed."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""That's a good idea."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan hesitated when they reached the bedroom door.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Did you forget something?" Alicia turned back to look at him when she noticed he was still standing at the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I wasn't sure if you'd want to sleep in the same room, I didn't want to assume…" he trailed off as he looked away, embarrassment etched on his face.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Of course I do. Just let me get ready." Alicia hurried to the bathroom hoping he hadn't noticed her red face.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I'll get ready and get some things from the other room. Be right back." p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia came back to the room to see Aslan was already waiting for her sitting up against the headboard.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"When he saw her he beckoned and opened his arms for her. She settled in sideways on his lap and leaned her head on his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to rest it on hers.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "What's wrong corazon?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" "Will you still be here when I wake up?" Aslan's voice was hoarse as his arms tightened around her as if to prevent her from running away.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Alicia sat up and and took his face gently in her hands to look him in the eyes. "Aslan, I am so sorry that I hurt you in such a way that you even have to ask me that question." She covered his mouth with her fingers when it seemed like he would interrupt. "I know you'll tell me I don't need to apologize again but it's something I had to do for myself, for us, to look in your eyes as I said it. And the answer to your question is yes. I will be here. I may have to leave again in two weeks but I will never again leave in such a way as to make you doubt I will return or that I love you. I promise mi vida."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I didn't know how much I needed to hear that till just now. I must seem like such a weak man, I know it was a silly question and yet I couldn't help asking it."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know. You have accomplished so much in the last few months and you support me. It's me who's the weak one, always wanting to run away and hide in your arms." She closed the gap between them and kissed him then smiled. "Thank you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I should be thanking you, you've helped me become a better man. Although I don't feel like one at the moment. Between what you've said and that kiss, it's getting harder for me to maintain my resolve to let you just sleep tonight."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Maybe I don't want to just sleep." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan looked at Alicia's blushing face and saw that despite her embarrassment the same lust and love he was feeling was shining from her eyes as well. "I love you so much Alicia."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His lips captured hers in a series of heated kisses that left them senseless as they sank into the mattress. Their shyness quickly abated as their hands and mouths roamed over the others skin eagerly. As they rediscovered each other's bodies, words of love tumbled out and mingled with their cries of pleasure in a sweet song of their own making. The soft light of dawn found them falling asleep tangled up in each other, contentment written on their faces and blissfully unaware of the shadows that loomed on the horizon.p 


End file.
